


House Party

by LaLlorona



Series: High School Murder Mystery AU [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Fluff, High School Murder Mystery, House Party, It’s also a bit OOC near the end, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor panic attack, My excuse is that it’s an au, Underage Drug Use, also I like emotional speeches, and they’re teens who don’t know how to properly express emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLlorona/pseuds/LaLlorona
Summary: The gang go to a house party knowing that the killer they’re after will strike there. They split up, Light and Misa scope the house while L and Matsuda stay in the living room in case something happens. Problem is, parties aren’t exactly L’s cup of tea. When he starts to grow a little overwhelmed, Matsuda takes him to a more secluded room so they two can enjoy each others’ company away from everyone else.





	House Party

Over 50 kids shouldn’t be allowed to stay in one house. For one thing, it’s crowded as hell inside. You’ll always end up bumping into someone or accidentally touching their arm, thigh, back, you name it. No matter what, it feels like someone is breathing down your neck at all times. There’s also the constant chattering amongst the crowd. Whispers of gossip flow between the high schoolers. Any listener will just hear a jumble of words coming from five different conversations at once. And let’s not get started with the smell. It’s like some of these people don’t know what a deodorant is! The mixture of weed and sweat is nauseating. 

Why did L agree to join in on this undercover mission? Well besides knowing that the killer will be here, and hoping on catching him in the act. Still, he could have stayed home. Maybe he could have had one of the others buy a hidden camera, and L could’ve watched the events unfold in the safety of his home. But no, here he is. At least Matsuda is by his side. It’s good to have a familiar face in the crowd of somewhat strangers. Light and Misa are off roaming the house trying to cover more ground, so it’s just L and Matsuda together. 

Of course the two are by the most likely drugged snack table. Despite there being less people around that area, L can’t help but feel a bit overwhelmed. His shoulders are tense, and his grip on the plastic cup is enough for his nails to tear through. Not really, but the point has been made. He can’t focus, not when his surrounding is getting smaller and smaller but the second. It’s starting to feel too hot. L wants to take his coat off, but the mere mental image of his scars remind him why he wears one even if it’s basically suffocating him in this moment. He should’ve stayed home, he shouldn’t have brought up the party, he shouldn’t have agreed to help Light in the first place. 

A light tap on L’s shoulder snaps him out of his stormy cloud of thoughts. He looks up and sees Matsuda looking down with a worried look on his face. “Do you want to get out of here? Maybe find a room with less people.”

L can not even begin to explain how grateful he is with the suggestion. He quietly looks down and offers his hand, which Matsuda takes without question. Holding hands is a habit they’ve both picked up on since the start of their friendship, if they can even call it that. L has no idea how or why holding Matsuda’s hand has become such a normal thing for him. With anyone else he’d pull away with discomfort, but with Matsuda it’s actually nice, comforting even. 

The older teen swiftly leads the other between crowds and finds a door. After giving it a knock and hearing no response, he opens and enters. As soon as the door closes behind them, L let’s out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thank you,” he says in a quiet voice. He looks up and notices that they’re in a bathroom of all place. An odd fascination sparks in his mind. He can learn so much about someone just by looking through their personal belongings. The medicine cabinet alone can be enough to learn about a person’s mental and physical health. Is it a bit stalkerish of him to think about these things? Yes, glad we all agree. He almost wants to look if someone else wasn’t in here with him. Speaking of, Matsuda is leaning against the door, having locked it to make sure no one barges in. “How are you feeling?”

L jumps a little, too lost in his curious thoughts to remember that his friend is here as well. “I’m fine,” is all he says before it falls back to that awkward silence. Normally, L wouldn’t mind the quiet, but there’s really not much else to do right now other than talk. He moves some stuff off the counter and sits on it, trying to get comfy. No messages from Light shows that they might be here for a while. “Soooo, are house parties normally like this?”

Matsuda looks up, surprised that L is actually trying to start a conversation. “Um, yeah pretty much. Though there’s usually less people. I guess this guy is pretty popular.”

“And a real jackass.”

“That’s how they always are, unfortunately.”

“So you’re saying that Light is a jackass?”

“What?”

“He’s pretty popular, so in theory he too is a jackass. Hm, no. He’s more of aaaa...two faced bitch? Yeah, that’s more fitting.”

“What?! N-no! No, he’s not a-.” He stops and lets our a breath. “Look, I know you don’t like him, but he’s really not a bad guy.”

“That’s because you don’t know him.”

“And you do?”

L doesn’t have an answer to that. In a way, yes he does know Light. Knows him enough to know what makes him tick. At the same time though, there has been moments where Light really surprises him. Rather than replying, he shrugs. 

Not satisfied, Matsuda presses on. “No really, why do you like to pick on him so much?”

“Because it’s fun.” L smiles at his own answer. There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Are you sure it’s not because you’re jealous or something?” Matsuda doesn’t sound very confident with his assumption, posing it as a question rather than an accusation. 

The smile quickly fades from L and is switched to an irritated look. “What is there to be jealous of?”

“I don’t know. He’s popular, handsome, almost everyone has a crush on him, he-“

“Do you?”

“Huh?”

“Do you have a crush on Light?”

Matsuda is taken aback. Why would L ask him that? Why would he care? “Well no, not really. Even if I did it’s not like anything would happen. He’s with Misa after all.”

“Yeah, not for long,” L mutters to himself. He sits up a little straighter. His attention goes back to Matsuda. “Do you have a crush on anyone?”

Confusion is written all over Matsuda’s face. L has literally told him that he doesn’t like to partake in trivial things like gossip unless it’s blackmail material. In those exact words too. Still, Matsuda learned that when L asks a question he’ll get that answer no matter what, so he might as well be honest. “Um, y-yeah. I guess I do.” Not wanting to be put on the spot, he turns the question back to L. “What about you?”

He immediately answers with “no,” but the red glow on his face says more than the actual answer itself. “Besides, even if I did it’s not like they’d like me back. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m basically hated by everyone in the school.” 

“Oh don’t say that. I’m sure someone likes you.” 

“I doubt it. I’ve had people straight up tell me that I’m an ‘unlikable loser,’ and being with you doesn’t really help.”

Ouch, that stung. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I just mean that you’re not exactly popular either. You seem to fit the mold of the nerd stereotype. Easy to pick on, socially inept, kind of clueless in general. You’re like the Brian of our breakfast club. Well, minus the brains.” 

Matsuda doesn’t know what hurts more. The words themselves or how casually L said them. Sure, he’s called him an idiot before, plenty of times. And yeah, Matsuda has wanted to snap back and stand up for himself, but he would just stay quiet and let L belittle him. But now, it’s different. It’s like when a kettle is left boiling for too long and the water starts pouring out. “Well maybe if you weren’t so rude then people would actually like you.” His voice is low and calm, but there’s a hint of bitterness in his tone. 

L doesn’t really think much about what Matsuda said. He’s heard this plenty of times before. “I know, I know. If I’m polite and nice and friendly then I’d actually make friends. That’s what everyone tells me. I don’t need to be hearing that from you too.” 

A sigh causes L to glance at his friend who’s look down at the ground. He looks like a puppy who’s been yelled at for making a mess: upset and not knowing what he did to deserve such treatment. L finds himself surprised. Not because his words hurt Matsuda. No, he knew they would. It was kind of the point. What surprised him is the fact that he feels guilty. It’s that familiar ache in his chest that he only gets on those nights out with B.

Matsuda stands up straight, back no longer against the door. He unlocks it and starts to turn the knob when L speaks up. “Wait, where are you going?”

“Anywhere but here. I’m clearly not wanted.”

“What? No, I-I want you here.” L sounds shy and embarrassed for saying that. A sudden shift from the L who was nonchalantly insulting Matsuda just a minute ago. 

“So you can keep making fun of me? I’d rather spend my time with the guy who threw up in the potted plant.” He doesn’t even sound angry, just crushed, which is probably more upsetting. He opens the door. He’s about to leave while L gets down from the counter. A wave of panic rises when he thinks that Matsuda is going to leave him. 

“I’m sorry!” 

Matsuda is left frozen. The door is open wide letting a couple of nearby teens looking in, interested in whatever drama is happening in the bathroom. Matsuda promptly shuts the door again. He turns back to L. “Can you maybe not shout?”

L has a hand over his mouth, and his face is bright red with embarrassment. Without moving his hand, he repeats himself. “I’m sorry.” 

Matsuda lets his hand drop from the doorknob. “L-,”

“I know what I said hurt your feelings and I don’t usually care, but I do when it comes to you.” He doesn’t know where any of this is coming from, but it’s out in the open now and there’s no turning back. 

“If you feel bad then why do you keep doing it?”

“I...I don’t really think that you’re an idiot. It’s just that sometimes you’re impulsive and reckless, and you’ve gotten yourself in trouble because of that. I get worried that something bad will happen to you, but I’m shit at expressing myself and you know that. I guess that’s why I insult you so I can push you away rather than tell you that...I really care about you. I like you, Matsuda. I like spending time with you. I love how you make me happy, but there’s been this pattern where everyone I love leaves me in one way or another. I just don’t want you to be the next one to go.” 

...Well shit. L just poured his heart out in the bathroom of some stranger’s house. Needless to say, Matsuda was not expecting that. “So...you actually like me?”

“Yeah? I know I’ve never said it but that part should’ve been obvious.”

“You have a really weird way of showing it. Normally when you constantly call someone an idiot it’s because you don’t like them.” 

“Did-did you already forget my borderline confession? I kind of explained why I do that.” It’s not a serious question. Nor was Matsuda’s reply. 

“You know, I think I did. Might want to start all over. So what’s this about liking me?” There’s a playful smile on his face that makes L’s heart flutter. 

“Actually maybe it’s better if you don’t remember. It was kind of dumb anyway.” 

Matsuda takes a hesitant step forward. “No, it was honest and emotional and actually kind of sweet. I’ll be honest, it did look like you were gonna cry.”

“I almost did, but let’s not talk about that.”

“That’s fair. But seriously, thank you for telling me all of that. It all makes sense now.” 

They’re suddenly a lot closer, with L having to look up cause of their height difference. He feels warm, but not the same suffocating heat he felt out there with all of the people. This time it’s more comforting. He hasn’t felt this way in a long time. Many times he wanted to say something. Make the first move or something like that, but he was too afraid that Matsuda would end up like Wedy and Aiber...or like Naomi. But right now, with the only person in the room being someone he cares deeply, someone who can make him feel safe and happy, he won’t worry about what could happen. Instead he’ll welcome whatever relationship this will become. That’s why he decides to lean in and close the gap between them. It’s a short kiss, and a bit of a clumsy one, so they try again. And after that they give it one more shot. Each kiss lasting longer than the last. Both teens feeling more confident with each try. Nothing can break this moment. Until the door bursts open. 

Light steps in looking panicked. “There you two are! Some guy just passed out and he-.” He stops when he notices how close the two are. He sees an embarrassed Matsuda and a pissed off L who’s upset that Light ruined their little moment. 

“Uh, am I interrupting something?”


End file.
